Cartoon Network Schedule, May 2001
Every week in May, a different Cartoon Cartoon would air each weeknight (Monday-Thursday) from 8-10PM. Toonami is moved to 5-7PM starting May 14, losing the 4PM hour to Dexter’s Laboratory and Ed Edd n Eddy. Weekdays * 6AM Captain Planet * 6:30AM Tom and Jerry (replaces Silverhawks) * 7-8AM Bugs and Daffy (replaces Cow and Chicken and Dexter’s Laboratory) * 8AM Alvin and the Chipmunks * 8:30AM Tiny Toon Adventures * 9AM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (replaces Scooby-Doo Where Are You) * 9:30AM Tom and Jerry Kids (replaces A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) * 10AM Cow and Chicken (replaces The Flintstones) * 10:30AM Courage the Cowardly Dog (replaces Bugs and Daffy) * 11AM Dexter’s Laboratory (replaces Johnny Bravo) * 11:30AM The Powerpuff Girls (replaces Dexter’s Laboratory) * 12-1PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (replaces Scooby-Doo Movie) * 1PM The Flintstones (replaces Cow and Chicken) * 1:30PM The Jetsons (replaces Johnny Bravo) * 2-3PM Acme Hour (replaces Tom and Jerry and Bugs and Daffy) * 3PM Animaniacs (replaces Swat Kats) * 3:30PM The Cartoon Cartoon Show (replaces Thundercats) * 4PM Gundam Wing (Dexter’s Laboratory starting May 14) (replaces Sailor Moon) * 4:30PM Gundam Wing (Ed Edd n Eddy starting May 14) * 5PM Dragon Ball Z (Superman: The Animated Series starting May 14) * 5:30PM Big O (Tenchi Muyo starting May 14) * 6PM Tenchi Muyo (Dragon Ball Z starting May 14) * 6:30PM Superman: The Animated Series (Dragon Ball Z starting May 14) Monday-Thursday * 7-8PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 8-10PM Courage the Cowardly Dog (week of May 7)/Johnny Bravo (week of May 14)/Ed Edd n Eddy (week of May 21)/The Powerpuff Girls (week of May 28) * 10PM The Flintstones * 10:30PM Scooby-Doo Show * 11PM Bugs and Daffy * 11:30PM Tom and Jerry * 12AM Dragon Ball Z * 12:30AM Big O * 1-2AM Acme Hour * 2AM Scooby-Doo Movie * 3AM Bugs and Daffy * 3:30AM Tom and Jerry * 4AM The Flintstones * 4:30AM Scooby-Doo Show * 5AM 2 Stupid Dogs * 5:30AM Freakazoid Friday - Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (7-11PM) - * 7-8PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 8PM The Powerpuff Girls * 8:30PM Johnny Bravo/Courage the Cowardly Dog/Ed Edd n Eddy/I am Weasel * 9PM Johnny Bravo/Courage the Cowardly Dog/Ed Edd n Eddy/Mike, Lu & Og * 9:30PM Ed Edd n Eddy * 10PM Courage the Cowardly Dog * 10:30PM Johnny Bravo * 11PM ToonHeads * 11:30PM Bob Clampett Show * 12AM Dragon Ball Z * 12:30AM Big O * 1-2AM Acme Hour * 2AM Scooby-Doo Movie * 3AM Bugs and Daffy * 3:30AM Tom and Jerry * 4AM The Flintstones * 4:30AM Scooby-Doo Show * 5AM 2 Stupid Dogs * 5:30AM Freakazoid Saturday * 6-8AM Boomerang * 8AM-12PM The Looney Tunes Show * 12PM The Flintstones * 12:30PM The Jetsons * 1PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 1:30PM Scooby and Scrappy * 2PM New Scooby Mysteries * 2:30PM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 3-6PM Courage the Cowardly Dog (May 12)/Ed Edd n Eddy (May 19)/The Powerpuff Girls (May 26) * 6PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 6:30PM The Powerpuff Girls * 7-9PM Cartoon Theatre * 9-11PM Acme Hour * 11PM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 11:30PM Dudley Do Right * 12AM The Flintstones * 12:30AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 1AM The Jetsons * 1:30AM Tom and Jerry * 2-4AM Acme Hour (replaces Rocky and Bullwinkle, Dudley Do Right and Late Night Black and White) * 4AM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 4:30AM Dudley Do Right * 5-6AM Small World Sunday * 6-10AM The Looney Tunes Show * 10AM-2PM Cartoon Theatre Double Feature * 2-3PM Mike, Lu & Og * 3-4PM Animaniacs * 4-5PM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 5PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 5:30PM Courage the Cowardly Dog * 6PM Ed Edd n Eddy * 6:30PM Johnny Bravo * 7PM Sheep in the Big City * 7:30PM JBVO * 8PM Tom and Jerry * 8:30PM Chuck Jones Show * 9PM Bob Clampett Show * 9:30PM Tex Avery Show * 10-11PM ToonHeads * 11PM The Flintstones * 11:30PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 12AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 12:30AM O Canada * 1-2AM Late Night Black and White (replaces Droopy and Popeye) * 2AM Droopy (replaces Ronin Warriors) * 2:30AM Popeye (replaces Batman: The Animated Series) * 3AM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 3:30AM Dudley Do Right * 4AM Ronin Warriors (replaces Scooby-Doo Movie) * 4:30AM Batman: The Animated Series (replaces Scooby-Doo Movie) * 5AM The Flintstones * 5:30AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You Category:Cartoon Network Schedules